The Rest is History
by OTPLukeia
Summary: This is my take on how Leia and Luke met. One-shot.


**This is just a short one shot (like the shortest one shot I've ever written kind of short). It's my take on how Leia and Luke met. I think these two are adorable and I just can't get enough of them.**

 **Please Review. I love you're feedback.**

 **I don't own Lost and Found. Or the characters.**

 **The Rest is History**

 _Leia's POV_

I was so nervous. I don't normally get nervous so this feeling was pretty foreign to me. This audition could be the one chance I have to have a career in music. I was pacing around in the café down stairs from the studio. It was called Java Junction or something.

"Chill out girl. You're creating a draft." I looked up and saw a really pretty girl with long dark hair.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous. Are you auditioning too?" I asked.

"Yeah. You want to talk for a bit? Get your mind off of it?" I nodded.

"I'm Leia." I held out my hand for her.

"Rachel." She smiled shaking my hand.

"So how come you're not super nervous?" I asked. She was freaky calm for someone who was about to have, possibly, one of the biggest auditions of their life.

"Oh trust me, I am. I just know how to conceal it. I've had acting classes." She laughed. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm 16 and I'm a singer/songwriter. What about you?"

"I'm 16 too. And well I'm an okay singer but my song writing really needs some work."

I really liked talking to Rachel. She was super nice. I hope we both get in. I could see us being really good friends.

"Okay Group 2. We are ready for you." We turn around and see a guy holding a clipboard.

"Well that's me." Rachel said.

"I'm group 3." I said. "Good luck."

"Thanks. You too. I'll see if I can sneak in to your audition." Rachel said walking away.

With Rachel gone I had nothing to keep my mind off of my audition. Hello nerves. Welcome back.

"Hey I'm Britney." I turn around and see a girl standing there smiling at me.

"Hey I'm Leia."

"So are you auditioning?" she asked me.

She seemed nice but I don't know, there was just something off about her. It didn't sit well with me.

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course. Can I sit with you?" she asked already taking the seat that Rachel had just vacated.

"Actually I was just about to leave. But you can still sit here." I said getting up to leave.

"Oh. I thought we could hang out." she said.

"I just need to be alone. You know. Get ready for my audition. I'll see you later though. Good luck." I couldn't have gotten out of there faster.

I went down the hallway that leads to the studio. I was pacing back and forth singing the song over and over in my head. "You got this Leia. Just relax. You've practiced this song over 100 times."

I was walking up and back with my head down and I wasn't expecting to run into anything, until I did. I fell backwards onto my butt. "Gosh look where…" I look up at the person I ran into and see the cutest guy I have ever seen in my life. And when I say he was cute, I mean, like, really cute. He had perfect brown eyes and amazing hair. "I mean. Sorry. That was completely my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

He laughed. He had an amazing laugh. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention either. Here," he held out his hand and he helped me stand back up. It was then I noticed another boy walking next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled to show that I was in fact, fine.

"Great. So are you auditioning?" the guy I bumped into asked.

"Yeah. Are you guys?" I asked.

"Nah. We already go here. I'm Luke. And this is my friend John." The guy I bumped into said.

"Leia." I said waving a little awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh. Like Star Wars. Leia and Luke. Except you know, you guys aren't siblings and stuff." John said awkwardly.

Luke and I both laughed at his awkwardness. John seemed like a shy guy, but super sweet.

"So what do you think of the audition song?" Luke asked me.

I knew I should have been thinking about my audition but I couldn't think about that when this perfect male specimen was standing right in front of me.

"Honestly it was kind of boring." I said cringing a little. I hope they don't think I'm a diva or superficial or anything like that. "It didn't really have much personality so I added my own style and personality to it. Why do you ask?" I said honestly. To be honest, I think the songs I write are much better than the audition song.

"I wrote it." John said.

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry. I totally just insulted you." I panicked a little. I didn't want to be offending people before I even get in.

"No you're so right. You're definitely getting in if you made it your own. That's what Mr T will be looking for." John smiled.

"Really. That just made me a whole lot less nervous." This was great. I did the right thing. I was getting a little worried that I changed the song too much and that they wouldn't like that.

"Well we have to go. It was lovely to meet you, Princess Leia." Luke said jokingly. "Good luck with your audition. We'll be in the audience watching you."

"Why thank you Mr Luke Skywalker. It was nice to meet you guys too." I said playing along.

After that I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. He was perfect. He was cute, nice, funny, obviously loved music if he went here. I couldn't wait to get to know him better. I was now more determined than ever to get into Lost and Found. And John was nice too.

That day I gave the best performance of my life. Little did I know, that was also the day I met my first love.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review. I love feedback and if you have any ideas for stories that you would like me to write I would love to hear about them.**

 **Stay You, Stay Beautiful.**


End file.
